The Night Tells No Lies
by Prieel
Summary: Ryo starts to feel different around Dee. Unwillingly, he entrusts the night his biggest fear... But Dee's there too... How will he react?
1. Trust the night

Title: The Night Tells No Lies

Part: 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. I only write for my own pleasure!

Author's note: this is my very first attempt at FAKE fanfic. Please, tell me if you think they're OOC, or if you find any spelling/grammar/… mistakes!

Ryo scratched the back of his head and shifted his feet awkwardly. He stared at the ground as though something very intriguing was going on down there. How did he manage to get himself into a situation like this? Dee stood in front of him, waiting for his answer. His last words hung like an electric cloud between them.

**Flashback**

"Can I sleep over tonight, my dearest partner?" Dee looked Ryo right in the eye when he asked, 'cause he knew that Ryo couldn't say no to his sparkly green eyes.  
"But Dee… It's already the third time this week! And I still don't have a spare bed…"  
He blushed at the thought of sleeping with Dee in the same bed again. Maybe his partner would try a move on him again?  
'I wouldn't mind… WAIT! Where did that thought come from?! I don't like Dee like that… I never did… Okay, maybe there was this once…'   
"Shit! Must bang head on something now! Don't like myself like this!" He al but yelled.

He grabbed the first thing within reach, which happened to be Dee.  
"I take that as a 'Yes Dee, I'd love you to!', he murmured softly in Ryo's ear.

Ryo squirmed in Dee's arms, and when he finally wriggled his way out, he said:  
"But, the bed! I don't have two! You can't… I mean…" He tried to talk his way out of it, but obviously, this only served to Dee's entertainment.  
"That's okay, you don't snore too loud for me, it's nothing I can't handle," he said with a wink. Ryo sighed: "Let's go then."  
He took his coat, and threw Dee's into the waiting arms of his partner.

At Ryo's apartment 

When they came by Ryo's house, the first thing Dee wanted to do was to shower.  
While Dee showered, Ryo began thinking:  
'Oh no, what to do now? Three problems to solve:

Bikky's not home, so I don't have the little kid to save me.

I don't have anything to eat, and I'm fucking starving.

Dee's here now, probably naked, and wet, and with his eyes closed, water dripping from… No! Don't go there, brain! Drop it! But it was too late, esp. because his body was having some serious … issues.'

Suddenly, a voice startled him. He turned, only to see Dee… in his favourite PJ's!  
"Whatever you were thinking about right now, I bet it had me in it."  
Ryo blushed crimson, and fled to the bathroom. When he closed the door, he heard Dee yelling: "Hey! Don't have any fun without me!"

Half an hour later, cleaned and dried, Ryo settled in his bed.  
'Amazing! Dee has fallen asleep, and he hasn't even made one move on me! It's like a bar without beer! ( AN: literally translated from Flemish, it means the same as: hell freezing over)  
Guess I'll go to sleep then too…'

It was midnight. The moon was big and full, wolves were supposed to howl but were instead checking out the new steaks in the local store, and everything went his way.  
Dee had awoken from a sound, that would wake him from death.  
Ryo was crying. Soft sobs, mixed with the sound of tears dripping on the sheets.  
It didn't break his heart, it crushed it. The sight of the love of his life – because that's what Ryo means to him – so fragile, so hurt… And then he heard it…  
"Dee… please… love me…"

AN: How was it? Good? Bad? TBC?


	2. Ryo talks to his subconscious

Title: The Night Tells No Lies

Part: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. I only write for my own pleasure!

Now, if you expect Dee to grab this chance to carry out his masterplan (i.e. the famous Getting Ryo To Sleep With Him Plan TM ), then you're wrong.  
Dee shook his head, he must have misunderstood whatever Ryo had said… It couldn't be. Ryo was just having a nightmare, wherein things ended in a real chaos, and Ryo was tied to a tree, and he screamed: "Move me!" instead of… something else.  
But then, he heard Ryo whisper something else: "… because I do."  
Dee was confused beyond words. What should he do? Part of him wanted to cheer and just jump the blond, but… where did this confusion come from? Maybe it was better for him now to give no reaction at all and see where this led to. He sighed, slid one arm underneath Ryo's back and snuggled closer to the beautiful part Japanese man. Just lying here with him, cuddling in the pale moonlight, made him extremely happy. He buried his face in the soft, slightly wet hair that encircled Ryo's now smiling face.  
Right before he fell asleep once more, he felt Ryo snuggle a little bit closer and search for his hand, to lace their fingers. Next morning 

"Dee! Get out! It's already 9 PM! DEE!" A slightly hysterical chibi Ryo yelled at Dee.  
But it sure as hell didn't look like Dee was going anywhere soon. How could he move him?! Hell, there was nothing powerful enough to wake a Dee up. 'Kiss him, you fool. Do it now, he won't even know of it!' 'Subconscious? Where did you come from? And what are you saying? I don't want to do that. Dee and me, we're not like that.'  
The subconscious responded very severe: 'Are you so sure of that? You know, people wouldn't mind. Bikky wants you to be happy, in the end. Carol would just accuse you of general kawaiiness, and your colleagues… They would tease you a little, but that's no excuse.  
So, stop lying to me.' 'How do you know I am lying? And I'm not!' The subconscious sighed, how could Ryo be so stupid? 'I heard that!' 'Well, then you must realise that I, being a part of you, can read your mind. I'm still very shocked about your thoughts when Dee was showering.'  
"Damn!"   
"What is it, Ryo? Something wrong with my absolute favourite person in the whole wide world?" Dee sounded very awake for someone who didn't want to get out of his bed 50 secs ago. Too awake.  
. . .

AN: So, what do you think? Enough cliffie?


End file.
